Final Fantasy:the other legend
by K-dog mcgeee
Summary: yup my first story hope you injoy it
1. ghost rape

**so yeah new story hope you injoy it**

the final battle after seven long hard years finally i get my revenge

hello black mage says an eerie voice the kind that makes you want to pee yourself till you can't pee yourself no more (yeah you get the point he's' creepy)

'yeah im here here to kill you'

you really think that's possible i mean your only at what level 40 pathetic

hey it took me like one year to graduate another year to find were you are and 6 frigging to find out were you were i mean common cut me some slack

like i care

you know your lucky i didn't kill you yet

you couldn't kill me if you tried

DIE YOU BASTERD

wait what are you doing no put me down no PUT ME DOWN NOOO

SHHHHHHIIIIIIT

see you in hell black mage

so this is how it ends as i think to myself

wait wait wait wait ok before things get more confusing this is not the end of the story got that not saying the mage won't die but its not the end anyway have you ever had a time were you thought 'how the hell

did i get here' yeah my whole life has been one of those WHAT THE FUCK moments you think you know the whole story ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU LEARNED THE TRUTH

so before i die im gonna tell you my great big stupid adventure

let me start off on the day i started school

'hey do you even no were we are going'

of course i do

ok then were

ummm to the forest

why

to do our first quest to get the armor of fire to give to the knight that's coming to our school

wouldn't the knight have better armor then flame mail

yeah

you just want this for yourself don't you

yeah

ya know Riley sometimes i wish we weren't friends

sometimes i wish you we're pie

whatever anyway when this is over i can get my cash and then get a new knife

so were is this armor

well its in THE HUNTID HOUSE OF NO RETUREN

if is a house of no return then how does anyone know what's inside

...WELL WERE ELSE ARE YOU GONNA PUT IT

kay that it easy

one hour later

we'rehere

took long enough my back hurts my lags are sore pretty sure my robe is all sweaty

i get the point

wait what if theres ghost

ill attack them

riley don't be a dumb ass there fucking level 26 and were level 5 they'll destroy us

...riley...riley were are you... im serious

now with keir out of the way i can finally get my mission started hmmm wonder what will happen when i pull this lever

CREEEEEEEECK

hmm nothing oh well better get going

OH GOD IM ON FIRE keir screems in agony

hi

helloo why are you here

to get your armor now if you hand it over i might not have to kill you for a second time

oh ok your not very smart are you

i like pie

so you don't know about sex

i like pie

just what i wanted to hear

''as i was walking down the hall after jumping in the pool i heard a frightened and confused screem''

OH GOD NO NO NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING

hey riley why the fu OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING

KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT

yeah just wait ill look in the stagey guild

HOLY SHIT IT FUCKING HURTS

the broomstick talks backwards cool

NO NOT IN THE MOUTH NO MAAHHHHHHHH

four white mages that would never work

AHHH ahhh ahhh

god do i have to do every thing my self

k-k-kill me

tempting but if i don't go back to school with you i won't get my reward

ok time to kick some undead ass

THUN

DAR

GA

DUDE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US

i took out the ghost didn't i

you all so took out the entire forest

yeah well you can't make an omelet without ya know destroying a forest

whatever lets just get back to school and claim our prize

thats cool with me

as long as we get some of it

riley did you say something

i don't know i don't know a lot of things

it was us

who the hell are you

were the forest elves that used to live in the forest

oh kay time to do what i do best

that is

RUN LIKE A PUSSIE


	2. light warriors

**yeah second chapter hope you like it **

_**have you ever thought that one day all you know is about to change well before that we were all ready insane **_

yo riley we there yet

nope

my legs are getting tired

i like pie

THATS ALL YOU EVER SAY

what i really do like pie

shut up

we're monsters lets fight

ummmm why

i know this is what they call in school a random encounter we need to fight the monsters in a battle TO THE DEATH

sounds complicated

i pity you monsters

uh why

my friend here has the true power of any black mage 12 million black mages combined

uh riley

he is feared by billions and billions and can destroy inter continents with a single word the power of gods at his disposal if i were you i'ed be begging him not to kill you

excuse me can i talk to my friend for a second

of course

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING

telling them how powerful you are

YOU FOOL I ONLY HAVE 36MP I'V GOT NOTHING LEFT

well why didn't you say something earlier

well you shouldn't expect someone to do you biding thats whats summons for

ok we'll have to run like a pussy again

kay that jokes old now and after all i said to them

well who's fault is that now

hey lets not point fingers here

ok i'll just THROW YOU AT THE ENAMY

'as rileys being thrown to the hord of monsters he thinks to himself'

ok just remember what the great swordmaster xanazumaki taught you to become the worlds greatest swordsmen

'FLASHBACK'

ok if you ever find yourself being hurled at a large horde of foes

yeah yeah hurl horde got it

tilt your sword side ways to maneuver the foes weapon so it falls out of they're hand 'or tentacle'

yeah fall sword kay im good

hey ARE YOU EVEN LISINING

yeah sword maneuver beta 12 yeah got it

'now on chicks in chainmail cristal show off her new ebony chainmale bakini

'FLASHBACK OVER'

damn you wasted childhood DAMN YOU I SAY ok then i'll just have to think of someting up

THREE FISTED OCTOPUSS

SLASH

SLASH

SLASHSSSSSSSSSSS

he missed

uhh riley

yeah

three fisted octopuss

yuuuuupppp

lets just get to the village

'after three hours of three fisted octopuss'

god thank we got to the village before night

what are you talking about its never night here or until we go to sleep or something

yeah thats odd

'after walking in the village riley notices a sigh post'

hey this sigh post says 'need four ye old light warriors to save the world'

hey we should try out for that

warriors us really dude we destroyed the forest i really don't think we're cut out for that

yeah please please pleaseeeeeeee

your not gonna shut up about this are you

nooope

ahh god ok fine i'll go get the money and you can go find two worthy souls willing to have there lives taken by thousands of blood thirsty monster and die of vary painful deaths for no resone then sure i'll consider it

yay wweeeee

but if you don't find anyone you will forget this whole thing got it

yayy we're gonna be light warriors

meet back here in one hour

ok

ok time to claim my prize

15 minutes later

oh hey whats up

welcome to cornilea consolidated

yeah thanks so were can i get my prize

oh in the back

thanks

KEIR IS BACK BICTHIS

oh great keir you sure know who to ruin a day

yeah well get use to it cause I'm gonna complete all the missions

BULL SHIT

shut up fiona before i cast fire on you

screw you

hmm whats her problem

yo quest giver im here for my reward

were's your partner

being a retard

works for me here's your 5000 gill

yay money money money wait your just giving it to me

yup

but i failed the mission

don't care

and my partners not here

whatever

your not good at this job are

not really

oh well later bitch

im a grown man

don't care

faget mumbles the quest guy

hmm better go tell riely i got the money and split it he'll just wast it on armor or maby i could just use it to buy some spells that could be highly helpful on our journey kay thats what i'll do hmm what if riley get two people to actually do it naw thats just as likely as him geting a brain


	3. white mage queers

**As the rain fall though racoon city i wonder somehow im still a. umm excuse me but i think your in the wrong naration ''oh shit''**

''well now that i got the money i'll go to the black magic shop to get some more blood splattering spells''i sceamed while walking in the derection of the black mage spell shop

''as i look up it said all spells 25%

i walked into the shop and started browsing;;

''dark air missile please,laughing monkey sindrom to cheap,devil demon zombie apocalypse weak'' i complained

''yo shop keep these are chileds play were are the REAL spells'' i yelled

''ah sir we keep the truly powerful spells back here at the the counter''

''really GIME GIME GIME'' i screamed in excitment

''sir these are very expensive and are very valuable and are not taken lightly now GET OUT''

''damn it thats the 78th black mage shop i got kick out this week''

hmm white magic shop '' oh look im a tree huging hippie healing freak bla bla bla''

while i was insulting all white mages everywhere i bump into

''a white mage oh my god shes beautiful wait shes someone that goes to my school hmm whats her name''

''im terriably sorry i wasn't looking were i was walking and i''explained the girl''

''come on keir the most hottest girl in school is talking to you make a good first impression''

''i am the black mage i cast the spells that make the peoples fall down''replyed keir in a very odd voice

''umm yeah im gonna go in don't fallow me''

''smooth she didn't suspect a thing''keir though


End file.
